This Wasn't What I Imagined
by hiddenlove23
Summary: Bella's life has been perfect until She has the perfect dad, stepmum and the best boyfriend One night couldn't possibly ruin all this could it? Hidden secrets and lies are revisited and Bella's life is no longer the one of a typical college She needs some support, she needs some She needs a But is the green eyes man just another hidden ..
1. Chapter 1

This Wasn't What I Imagined  
**Disclaimer: twilights not mine**  
_A/n hiya! I'm thinking of writing a fic. I have it all planned out, updates won't be regular if I do write it. Enjoy and tell me if you want it continued._

This is not what I wanted. It was a stupid mistake, my stupid mistake. Jacob Black is - sorry, was - my long term boyfriend. We were in our last year at college when Tanya Denali invited us to a 'day before term starts dorm party'. We got there at eight. There were students everywhere, dancing in the dorm, drinking in the kitchen and kissing in the bathroom. The tiny college apartment was crowded with sweaty teens dancing to Jacob wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me though the crowd and into the tiny kitchen. We both grabbed a drink and within an hour we were so drunk we didn't know what was going on. Jacob pulled me into a tiny closet and well...the rest is history.

It was a typical Saturday, I awoke to the sound of rain, it was pounding on the window beside my bed. Jacob was snoring lightly, his arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled at my boyfriend, we'd been dating since we were 15, for four years. I turned to face him, as I did, my stomach turned. I felt it coming up my throat, I jumped out of my bed and sprinted into the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. It was horrible, my head was all sweaty and my throat was burning. When I'd finished heaving, I brushed my teeth and drank two glasses of water. I opened the bathroom cupboard when I realised I was a two months late, with all the college work I hadn't noticed. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the desire the throw up. Oh my goodness! I could possibly be...no that couldn't happen . We'd always used protection, always. Unless we had been to drunk to notice at the party, that was two months ago, at the start of term. I gasped, I was pretty sure I was pregnant. I pulled on some jeans and clean shirt and ran to the store. Quickly, I grabbed five different pregnancy tests, paid and sprinted home, waving a quick hello to my friend Angela. She must have sensed in was in a hurry as she didn't stop to chat like we normally did. When I reached the dorm I tiptoed inside because I knew Jake would be asleep, he slept like a log. I looked myself in the bathroom and did the tests, I laid them out on the sink and waited and waited. When it was time to check them I got up slowly. I couldn't bare to look, but I knew I had to. If the tests held a little pink plus my life would never be the same, I wouldn't be able to do what I had planned. But if there was a little blue minus, I would just forget all this happened. I took a deep breath and readied myself. I peered at the tests and felt my heart sink. There, laid out before me, were five little pink pluses. I'd always planned on having children, but not at nineteen, not in college and for some reason not with Jake. Not that I didn't love him but he just didn't seem like the guy I was going to settle down with, he just seemed like my childhood crush. The tears fell uncontrollably. My body shook with sobs; I could barely look after myself let alone another little person who depended on me. Her life would literally be in my hands, her tiny little body would be so delicate, fragile and breakable... Could I really care for someone that little? Of course abortion was out of the question! I could kill my baby especially since it was my fault she even existed. Not that I knew if she was a she but I had a gut feeling. Adoption, could I give away a part of me? No. I could never watch someone else raise my daughter. I sighed, I'd keep her. I think I knew that from the start. A few deep breaths, gulps of water and a warm shower later I decided I was ready to tell Jake. Slowly, I unlocked the bathroom door and sat on the bed beside my boyfriend. It was now noon and he was still asleep! I walked over to the bed and sat beside him. Slowly, I stroked his dark hair.  
"Bella, I'm sleeping," he mumbled turning his head away from me, I scowled, he was the laziest guy on the planet.  
"Babe, it's twelve, you need to wake up." I said, shaking his shoulder.  
"Bells. I'm tired." He said stubbornly. This guy would be the death of me,  
"Jake, you've been asleep for twelve hours. I think it's time for you to get up. I need to tell you something too." He turned his head slowly at the last part.  
"You're breaking up with me?" He accused,  
"No!" I said hurt, why would he even think something like that!  
"Oh. Good. Don't leave me Bells." He said, resting his head back on the pillow.  
"Jake, why would you think that?" I asked, still hurt by his assumption.  
"Woah, Bella. Don't overreact. I was just asking," I sighed. Me, overreacting? "So what were you going to tell me then?" He asked very impatiently.  
"We'll, it's just, that, er, um," I hesitated, I needed to tell him but what if he left me? I couldn't raise a baby all on my own. It was as much his fault as it was mine. He couldn't possibly not want to see his own child live, right? I stopped my internal worrying and decided just to tell him,  
"I think I may be pregnant," he jaw fell open,  
"Who's is it?" He asked rather unfairly, how dare he suggest I was seeing someone else?  
"Yours of course!" I told him. He nodded.  
"Get rid of it." He said so quietly I thought I imagined it.  
"What?" I asked,  
"Get. Rid. Of. It. I don't want a baby, and neither do you. Get rid of the thing." Jake said coldly, he was sat up on the bed, his eyes narrowed angrily. I dropped my hand and stared back at him.  
"No, Jacob, this is our baby," I put my hand on my stomach, "I can't just get rid of our son or daughter. It's ours to love and look after." He scowled,  
"Well, I don't want it." A tear rolled down my cheek.  
"You don't want it?" I asked, I felt more tears begin to fall.  
"No Bella, I don't. And you will get rid if the thing if it is the last thing you do, understand?" He threatened, his voice harsh and as cold as ice. I couldn't believe Jake didn't want our beautiful baby. The baby we hadn't even known about until now. But then I couldn't lose Jake, the only person in the world who truly loved me. My parents loved me, I guess. But my dad has own family now (Sue, my step mum, and my step-sister Leah, who's 14, and my half brother Seth, who's 7). And my real mum who walked out on us when I was one, remarried and had two sons and a daughter, she had nothing to do with me except a card on my birthday and a card at Christmas times. I'd never even met my half siblings and I only knew their names because they signed my Christmas cards. Her eldest was Tyler, was twenty-two, mum had him before she married my dad and then left him with Phil (her husband) because she fell in love with my dad's money. Her next son was sixteen, and called Mitchell, her daughter was fifteen and called Paige.  
"Jake, I can't." I said, his next action surprised me. He pulled me close to him and stroked my hair,  
"Bella, please. I need you, but that baby will ruin my life. You don't want it, please Bells. Do it for me." I sighed and looked up to face him.  
"Okay," I said a tear running down my cheek. I hated lying to him but I couldn't get rid of this baby. He wiped my tear away and kissed my forehead. I knew from that moment on that life had just gotten complicated.

A/n review if you liked and want it continued :) love hearing from you :) also this hasn't been checked, so feel free to tell me if you notice a mistake...:)


	2. Chapter 2

This Wasn't What I Imagined  
**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**  
_A/n enjoy and then review :) it disappointed me that I got no reviews but hey you can't always get what you want! Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you like/dislike/any questions! I'm from the UK so sorry if I accidentally say 'mum' or 'mummy'_

Minutes past, hours past, days past and eventually weeks passed. Life continued. And Jacob didn't suspect a thing. Last month, I had found out I was two months pregnant. I had 'agreed' with my boyfriend to get an abortion, but I couldn't kill my little baby. So I made the doctors appointment but instead of making it to get rid of my son, I got it to check up on him. I had found out the gender of my baby two weeks ago.**(A/n I don't know if you can find out that early, just pretend :) )** My belly was relatively flat, which worried me but my doctor, Dr Jenny Winters, assured me all was well. My baby, Jason Billy Swan, was healthy and I couldn't wait for me to be able to hold him in my arms. Of course being a teenage mother at college was going to be hard, but it was sure I could do it. I hoped that by the time by belly began to show, I would have persuaded Jake to love our baby. My son wouldn't grow up without a father, I was sure of that. It took two to make a baby so it wasn't just my fault that I was pregnant. Jacob had to learn to be responsible.

I just settled my self on the sofa, when my phone beeped. I picked it up, one new message.  
Miss you, come over :) j xxx  
I smiled, I hadn't seen Jake in a week because he had to prepare for mid first term exams.  
Miss you too baby, come to my place? B xx  
I sent, I couldn't be bothered walking to Jacob's dorm on the other side of campus.  
C ya in 5 ;) j xox  
I quickly changed into a loose tshirt and shorts so that he wouldn't notice my little baby bump. Just as I was pulling on the shorts there was a knock at the door. I ran out of my room and pulled the door open to reveal Jake. He stood at 6'1, he was tanned, dark haired, muscly and very, very handsome. He enveloped me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around his waste and inhaled his musky scent. I looked up and he pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me. And I responded passionately. He led me to the sofa and lay me down, I didn't move my lips from his. We broke the kiss only to breathe and then kiss again. We would have carried on if my phone hadn't began to ring.  
_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me_  
I sighed, annoyed that the phone had interrupted one of the best kisses of my life. I got up off of Jake and answered the phone,  
"What!?" I said, a bit angrier than I meant to,  
"Sorry Bella! Interrupting something am I?" Rose asked, I could see her smirking.  
"Nothing to worry about Rosie Posie," I said, using the nick name she despised.  
"Are with the mutt?" She asked, I rolled,  
"Rosalie, how many times have I asked you not to call him that!"  
"So yes?" She asked,  
"Yes, I am with Jacob. My boyfriend!" And my baby's father, I added in my head.  
"Oh. Don't worry then." She said,  
"What?" I asked,  
"I was going to ask if you wanted to come and stay this weekend with me and Em, but dogboy isn't welcome." She said. Em, or Emmett was Rose's long term boyfriend and now fiancé, he was four years older than us, making him twenty three. They were living just outside of Port Angles, where Rosalie went to college whereas I was in the heart of Seattle.  
"Rose, I know you don't like him but please, don't be rude." I said, "anyway, I'll speak to you soon, bye!"  
"I miss you Bells." She said, softly,  
"I miss you to Rosie, bye." I said before hanging up.  
"Was that blondie?" Jake asked, I only nodded and pressed my lips to his,  
"I love you, Jake," I whispered,  
"I love you too, baby," he said, pulling me onto his lap. I leant against him.  
"Jacob?" I asked,  
"Yeah Bells?"  
"In the future, do you ever want kids?" I asked, hoping for a yes. He shook his head slowly,  
"Not if it meant I'd have to share you," he said, sweetly. I kissed his cheek. Whether he wanted them or not, he was going to have a baby. In about six months. Which he didn't know about.  
"Is this about that thing?" He asked, almost sympathetically.  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
"You know, the abortion. Sorry I couldn't make it babe, I was...er...busy. You didn't want that baby though," he said, I scowled,  
"It's not about that." I said firmly, although it was. He kissed my nose and smiled,  
"I'll see you later, baby, meet you at my place at let's say, eight?"  
"Sure Jake, perfect." I said before kissing him goodbye. And with that, he left. It was strange because he'd only been here an hour...normally, on a Saturday, we'd spent the time together. I just assumed he had to study, or maybe he was meeting up with Sam, his best friend.

The next morning I awoke laying in an empty bed. I turned to look at the clock, it was only 9 am. So where was Jacob? He never got up before 11, especially when we only got to bed after midnight. I yawned and tried to rub the sleep, unsuccessfully, out of myself. I stretched my back and placed my hand on my stomach. He was growing, my little Jason. My lovely little boy, mommy loves you and can't wait to meet you in six months. No matter what happens, Jason, I'll be there for you. I promised myself I would be a better mother than my own. My mum left me at the age of one and until I was sixteen, I had no mother. But the Charlie married Sue and I loved having a mum again. Of course, when I met Jake's mum she became like a mom to me until she died. Leaving the sad thoughts behind, I got into the showers. After the shower, when Jake still wasn't home, I picked up my mobile and dialled the familiar number. I rang a few times before he picked up.  
"Babe," he whispered, "why are you ringing me?"  
"Um...let me think," I said sarcastically, "I woke up, in your bed, alone with not message, not note no nothing. And you don't even bother ringing!"  
"Calm down Bella! I just lost track of time."  
"No! I will not calm down Jacob Black! I was worried about you! Come back here now." I yelled,  
"Yes mom!" He replied sarcastically.  
Within the next hour he was home. I was past angry, now I was just plain missing him. I blamed the hormones! As soon as I heard the door open I ran as fast as I could into his arms.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shout! I love you." I exclaimed. He sighed,  
"Love you too, baby," I leant upward and kissed him. I really didn't know how I could live without him if he didn't stay for the baby. I don't think I could.

**a/n like it, love it, hate it? Any questions? Ideas? Let me know, review! :) hasn't been beta'd or checked, so sorry for mistakes! Please let me know if you spot any errors :)**


End file.
